


Wonderstruck

by hernameinthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me something deep, then. Tell me a secret.”</p><p>Kira lies down on her side, propping her head up on her elbow and watching Malia with sparkling eyes. “A secret? Isn’t that a bit cliché?” she says teasingly.</p><p>“You said you wanted deep, Yukimura. This is how deep conversations start.”</p><p>OR</p><p>Malia and Kira are roommates and best friends in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 3 of TW Femslash Fic Rec's Fic Writing Week: College/University AU

Malia is hyperaware of the feel of her heart thumping in her throat, the sweat beading at the base of her spine, how Kira’s skin is hot and smooth where Malia’s hands curve around her hips and pull her in.

“Malia, there’s a reason I don’t dance!” Kira shouts over the music, wide-eyed and grimacing.

“Relax, you look really sexy!” Malia calls back. It’s true too, although the awkward, jerky movements Kira’s trying really shouldn’t. But in the week since Malia met her roommate, she’s found a lot of things Kira does shouldn’t be as sexy as they are. Like when she curls around her pillow like a koala, or comes in from lacrosse practice, shiny with sweat, and flops on her bed, groaning when she hits the mattress.

Kira rolls her eyes, but there’s a small smile hovering around her mouth and she hesitantly raises her arms above her head. Malia nods encouragingly, pulling them close so Kira can follow the movements of her body. Kira’s lips part when Malia rolls her hips, and she looks up at Malia questioningly. Malia bites her lip and does it again, smiling when Kira’s arms loop around her neck and she pulls Malia in so they’re plastered against each other.

They're sweaty and giggling when they finally stagger back to their dorm, Kira clutching at Malia’s arm and waist with hot, soft hands.

“Okay, so parties aren't so bad,” she says, collapsing face first on her bed.

Malia sits down on her own bed, eyes catching on where Kira’s shirt has rucked up. She has a dimple on either side of her spine, and stretched across her ribs is -

“Do you have a tattoo?” Malia says incredulously.

Kira blinks at her, then laughs and twists around to peer over her shoulder at her back.

“Yes, I got it as a graduation present to myself. My parents offered to get me a car if I didn't go through with it, but I don't need a car yet, and I really wanted a tattoo.”

“Can I see?” Malia says, already starting forward.

“Yeah, of course,” Kira says, laying her head back down on her pillow and lifting up her hips. Malia swallows, mouth suddenly dry, and slowly pulls Kira’s top up further to reveal a fox that extends almost to the bottom of her bra – purple and lacy, from what Malia can see. Malia traces the curve of its tail, looped around Kira’s hip, without thinking, and Kira gasps.

“Sorry,” Malia says immediately, pulling away and standing awkwardly with her hands dangling at her sides.

“No, it’s fine. Didn’t hurt,” Kira says.

“Is that the only one you have?” Malia asks, eyes running over Kira, wondering what else she’s hiding beneath her clothes.

“Yeah,” Kira says, pushing herself into sitting position and turning to face Malia. “I want to get more though, just haven’t had time yet. I’ve only had this one a few months. Like I said, graduation present.”

“Huh.”

“What?” Kira says.

Malia shrugs. “I don’t know. I guess I just didn’t really peg you as the tattoo type.”

Kira rolls her eyes, like she’s heard this a dozen times before. “Do you not have any then?” she says.

Malia shakes her head. “I’ve thought about it. My biological family all have triskeles, different places for each person but the same design, and Talia – technically my aunt – wanted me to get one when I turned eighteen, but…”

“It didn’t feel right,” Kira finishes gently, her eyes big and soft.

“Yeah, exactly.” Malia blows out a long gust of air and grins. “This is getting pretty deep for two in the morning.”

“Two in the morning is the perfect time to get deep,” Kira argues, kicking Malia’s ankles gently.

Malia looks at her for a moment, her playful smile, loose posture, the way her cheeks are still flushed pink from exertion, and she doesn’t want the night to end yet.

“Okay,” she says, sitting beside Kira and lying back, her legs still dangling off the side of the bed. “Tell me something deep, then. Tell me a secret.”

Kira lies down on her side, propping her head up on her elbow and watching Malia with sparkling eyes. “A secret? Isn’t that a bit cliché?” she says teasingly.

“You said you wanted deep, Yukimura. This is how deep conversations start.”

Kira laughs quietly and closes her eyes. “Okay, a secret.” She opens her eyes again, more serious now. “I was really scared of having a roommate. I’m an only child, so I’ve never shared a room, and I was worried I wouldn’t like my roommate-”

“That’s not a secret,” Malia interrupts. “Everyone’s scared of having a roommate.”

“Shush, I’m not finished yet,” Kira says, resting the tips of her fingers against Malia’s lips.

Malia’s heart is suddenly racing in her chest, her cheeks burning. She doesn’t think she could speak if she wanted to, but Kira doesn’t seem to have noticed.

“I was really worried I wouldn’t like my roommate, then I met you and within five minutes I knew it’d be okay. Now I’ve known you for a week, and you’re my best friend.”

Malia’s throat suddenly feels thick, her eyes stinging with tears. She swallows and laughs breathlessly. “I think I’m more tired than I thought,” she says, reaching up to wipe the tears away.

Kira smiles, moving the hand covering Malia’s mouth to her shoulder. “Your turn,” she says. “Tell me a secret.”

“I’ve never kissed anyone.”

Malia doesn’t know what possesses her to say it, only that Kira’s bedside light is casting an orange glow over everything, making the room seem warm and intimate, that she can feel Kira’s breath on her face and her hand like a brand on Malia’s shoulder. That Kira’s her best friend too, and Malia’s wanted to kiss her since the second day of college, when Kira tripped over her own feet and into Malia’s lap.

Kira raises her eyebrows. “Never?” she says, voice hushed.

Malia shakes her head. “Tall, gangly, and blunt isn’t exactly a recipe for success at High School. I didn’t really care though, I never met anyone I wanted to kiss before,” she says quietly, unwilling to speak louder and break whatever spell has been cast around them, making Kira seem warmer and bigger and brighter than she does in the daytime. Making Kira lean down slowly until her eyes are all that Malia can see.

“Is that an invitation?” she says.

Malia closes the distance between them. For a moment they're still, lips pressed together, breath caught between them. Then Kira gently pushes Malia down on the mattress and kisses her properly, running her tongue along Malia’s bottom lip and curving her hand around Malia’s jaw, coaxing her mouth open. When she pulls away, Malia’s lips feel raw and cold, although they can’t have been kissing more than thirty seconds.

“Was that okay?” Kira says, frowning slightly. Malia presses her thumb to the crease between Kira's eyebrows until her face smooths out again.

“Yeah,” she says. “That was… Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Kira agrees, giggling.

Malia leans up and kisses her again, once hard on the lips. “You’re my best friend too,” she says.


End file.
